


4:09 AM

by RedLlamas



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Christmas Presents, Friends With Benefits, M/M, crab fishing boat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Shane can't wait until Christmas to give Ryan his present, so he wakes him up a week earlier instead. At four in the morning.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46
Collections: Skeptic Believer Book Club Advent Calendar





	4:09 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Lotus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Dumplings) for betaing!

It is four in the morning when Shane starts shaking Ryan’s shoulder, whispering at him to wake up, quickly, quickly. Ryan swats at him, certain in the fact that he has today free, since he’d just thrown the pots overboard last night. But Shane is not to be deterred, and finally Ryan sits up, squinting at him angrily in the low light.

“What!” he demands.

“I have a surprise for you,” Shane says. He looks sweetly pink –from the cold no doubt– and he’s smiling at him, excitement coming out of his pores.

“Can’t it wait until later? Katie broke my back last night with the pots,” Ryan huffs, already resettling in his bed. Shane claps the frame, and pokes him repeatedly in the chest. He gets close to one of Ryan’s nipples, and he quickly bats his hands away again.

“No, it can’t, it has to be now, or I’m not gonna have a chance later,” Shane says in a hushed tone. He looks around, to the slightly ajar door, and up to the bunk above Ryan, which is still being occupied by Castro.

“Why?” Ryan asks, getting up again and running a hand down his face. He’s not gonna sleep again at this point, he might as well go along with whatever Shane has in store for him.

“I can’t tell you, otherwise it’d ruin the surprise, wiseguy,” Shane says. He jerks his head back, to the door. “C’mon, get up, come with me.”

“That’s what you said my first season here,” Ryan shoots at him, and he grins as he catches Shane wincing at himself.

“Okay, well, you can prepare yourself accordingly this time, huh?” Shane says, and holds out his hand as he stands at the threshold. Ryan gets up and pulls on a jacket, slipping into his work boots, and looks at the proffered hand. He takes it, and doesn’t miss how Shane squeezes his hand as he leads them down the hallways and floors to their room. Their makeshift bed is still there, and Ryan looks around their corner looking for any indication of some new kinky shit Shane might wanna try with him, but only sees bags of sheets, towels, and elsewhat.

He leans against a shelf, and looks at Shane. “Well?”

Shane pouts at him. “Don’t be so callous, Ryan.” He claps his hands, rubs them together before reaching over Ryan into the shelf. Ryan quickly presses a kiss to Shane’s neck, and he sucks in a breath. Ryan presses more kisses to his neck, following him as he retracts from his area, and has a hold on his hips before Shane pushes against his chest.

“It’s not for that,” Shane whispers, voice husky all the same. Ryan smirks at him, and leans back against the shelf, not letting go of Shane. Shane taps the thing in his hands, and now that Ryan’s minor haze of lust fades away, he can finally take stock of what it is. It’s a small...thing, a package. It’s wrapped in newspaper, and tied up with a leftover fishing line, with a cute bow in the front.

“What’s this?” he asks, jutting his chin at it. He looks up at Shane, and sees him pensive.

“It’s for you,” Shane says, and tips it forward for him. Ryan lifts an eyebrow, but Shane’s not giving anything away, so he takes it.

“Open it,” Shane gently guides, and so Ryan does, tearing at the wrapping. He lets it fall to the ground along with the line, and when he finally unwraps it, he’s stunned. It’s a bear. It’s, it’s a teddy bear, and he runs his hands over it, feels the yarn’s pattern bump rhythmically under his touch.

“What–? Why, what’s–?” he tries, but can’t seem to find the words, much less wrap his mind around it. Shane just gifted him a teddy bear, with a jacket, and a hat. He looks up at him, and Shane’s looking at him with wide, worried eyes.

“Do you like it?” he asks.

“This is for me?” Ryan asks. He holds the teddy close, and it fits perfectly in his arms. The teddy is plush as well, he wonders where Shane got it, or when.

“Yeah, of course it’s for you!” Shane says, huffing a laugh. His eyes crinkle, and Ryan’s heart swells at the sight. “It’s my early Christmas present; Katie always puts the entire crew to work the 25th, so I wanted to be able to give it to you on time.”

Ryan dips his head to rub his cheek on the bear’s hat, and on top of its softness, it also has a soft sweet smell. “That’s so thoughtful of you. I should’ve, I mean, I was thinking of just… blowing you or whatever for Christmas, so this is really upstaging me right now,” he says, cheeks blushing, and Shane wheezes at him.

“No, no, I know, and that’s okay! I just wanted you to have something warm to hold at night when you can’t find me,” Shane teases, and Ryan lightheartedly punches his arm. He looks at his teddy and smiles at it, marveling at the bear.

“When’d you even get this?” They’d been at port a few weeks ago, but it’d still been a good while, and the bear is incredibly intact for having been jostled about on the ship for so long.

“Oh, I made it, actually.”

Ryan stops, eyes bugging. He looks at Shane now. “You made it?”

“Well yeah.”

“Why?” That’s...incredibly touching, holy shit.”

“Because! You talked about Paddington for half an hour in our first shift together, and I thought that it’d be a good gift for you.” He stops to check his watch, and before Ryan can say anything, he says, “Speaking of shifts, I gotta go now.”

He takes a few steps away, but stops, and seems to make a decision before coming back to press a kiss to Ryan’s lips. Ryan presses back just as he steps away again, and they share a smile before Shane leaves to go to the upper deck.

Ryan looks at his Paddington and presses a kiss to its head, and hugs him close as he also leaves the room.


End file.
